You and I
by SilentCrescender
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has everything that she ever wanted. Caring, successful parents, protective brother, amazing friends and a great life. Everything's great till her life slowly starts crumbling down. And add to that the new feelings that are surfacing for this certain blonde. Is this just a fling or will it intensify with time? What will Clary do about this? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys. This is my first fanfic and I'm nervous that it's not good enough. I really hope you guys like this. Anyway just wanted to clear some stuff. I'm in grade 8 and there's a lot of pressure in school so I wont be giving false promises and say I'll update regularly but I'll try my best to update once every week and if I have time it may be even be twice or thrice a week. I'll really try to update at least every week but if I miss out please don't hate me. **

**I don't how this story will be but I really hope it's worth your time. Please hang on with me. Just try it out please.**

**And don't worry I don't write long A/Ns but since this is my first story just thought I should clear out some stuff. **

**FYI, Jace is not in this chapter but he will appear later in chapter 2 or maybe 3.**

Chapter1

I was so tired of all this crap. Why couldn't they just stop – stop all this fighting and arguing and yelling. I was so mad at them but I think more than mad, I was scared.

It had been going on for weeks. Whenever my parents were both in the house an argument was bound to start within a few minutes. They had never been like this before. Yes, we hadn't been the perfect family – there had been small, quarrels and disputes but never so serious, never for so long.

My mom, Jocelyn was a renowned artist and my dad, Valentine was the head of a very big business firm. They had met in high school… and fell in love? No. They used to be arch-enemies.

My mom was a cheerleader, homecoming queen, prom queen. Every other boy wanted to date her and every girl was insanely jealous of her. My mom was in one word – gorgeous. She was tall (around 6 feet), fair and red hair that fell in curls on her shoulder.

My dad was well pretty much the same. Star football quarterback, homecoming king and the most famous guy in school. Blonde hair which seemed to attract girl like honey attracts flies. Now you'd think my dad was a player but no thank god he wasn't. Yes he had dated a few times but he had still been a virgin when he got married (trust me, this isn't something I wanted to know but well my mom's best friend, Charlotte likes to blabber a lot).

Now as I said they both pretty much hated each other. Well according to Charlotte (yes, I call her by her name but only because she asked me to) they both were secretly crushing on each other but were too proud to admit it. I never got to know the reason why they pretended to hate each other but the rumour goes, that my dad had gotten my mom into detention and my mom in turn got so mad that she tripped my dad during lunch break. So how did they get together? On homecoming there was a ritual that the homecoming queen and king had to dance together and after the dance my dad finally got over his pride and asked her out. My mom was, needless to say surprised but she agreed. And so started their love story and they got married two years after coming out of university and one year later my brother came along, who was one year older than me.

My parents both came from very rich families and add with that their successful careers and you can probably imagine how rich we are. Everybody knew my parents. Our house was huge – you might as well call it a mansion sort of. It was 3-storey high with a basement and a huge garage. The first floor a gathering room with a fireplace, a huge TV, chandelier, decorative celings and had paintings (drawn by my mom) hanging on the wall, there was a formal dining room, laundry room, a kitchen with an attached breakfast room, and an atrium. There was also a patio at the back. The bedrooms on the second floor include a grand master suite for my parents, two family rooms, two guest rooms and two deluxe rooms for Jon and me. All the rooms had walk-in closets, attached bathrooms and also balconies. The third floor had a private bath, a spa, indoor swimming pool, a game room, a library, a music room, a greenhouse, exercise room, home theatre, my mom's art room and my dad's study. The top floor had a skylight and on the third floor my room was the only room with a skylight. The house had French doors and bay windows on the second and third floor while the first floor had French windows. There was a screened and a huge courtyard at the front. There was a sports court, an outdoor party space and at the back of the house there was an outdoor swimming pool with a small bar and a cabana. My parents both had Mercedes – both black. My brother, Jonathon had a red Ferrari while my one was a silver Porsche.

We have always been a happy family. Jon and I were really close, albeit very different. Jon took after my dad. He had blonde hair, toned-muscles and a six-pack. He was star quarterback and really social. But unlike my dad, Jon was a player. He didn't cheat on girls, thank-god as if having a player for a brother wasn't embarrassing enough but had lost his virginity when he turned 16. He loved going to parties and hanging out with his friends. I on the other hand was completely opposite. I had gotten my mother's good looks but somehow I ended up being short – 5 feet. I didn't like parties and was most definitely not social. I had three really close friends – Isabelle and Simon and Maia. Simon and Maia had started dating few months back. I never dated and so still hadn't had my first kiss not that I was ashamed of that. I loved to draw and though I was not as good as my mom I was pretty good if I said so myself. I also love to sing and had recently learnt to play the violin. Jon and I were pretty close with our parents.

I always shared everything with them and so did Jon. It was only since the last couple of weeks that this fighting had started.

At first Jon and I thought it was just the normal bickering and we ignored it. But when a week went by and they still hadn't stopped was when I started to get scared. Jon knew this and so tried to keep me distracted most of the time. It was around midnight and they were still at it. I went out of my room and knocked on Jon's door. I knew he wasn't sleeping either – how much might he try to hide it, I knew this was bothering him just as much as it was bothering me. He opened the door after 2 seconds.

"Clary! You should be sleeping. You know school starts tomorrow. What are you doing here?" Jon said, once he saw me.

"Jon, can I come in. I can't sleep."

"You know you don't have to ask. Come on in, baby sis." I walked in. His room was like mine. Beige wallpaper, small bookshelf, study table, a couch, walk-in closet, fireplace, nightstand and a bedside table. It was very much like mine except for the mess! The clothes were always thrown across the floor, books and papers and magazines scattered across the table. But today the room was neat and after I scanned the room at least three times not a single mess could be seen. If it weren't for the revolving water bed and the absence of the skylight and a dressing room I would have thought this was my room. I stared at my brother in sheer disbelief. Never in his life had he ever cleaned his room. Once when mom had gotten livid about his messy room and threathened Jon that he would be grounded for a whole two months if he didn't clean his room. Jon stuffed all the clothes and books under the bed. When he came out and said he was done cleaning, I was surprised because it hadn't even been 5 minutes. I went up and found out what he had actually done. I felt sad for him and so I had cleaned his room for him – something mom never found out. Now, seeing that he had cleaned the room I was left speechless.

"Jon, are you running a temperature?" I went over and put my hand on his forehead.

"No, Clary. Why would I be running a temperature." Jon asked, confused.

"Are you sure you're fine. Do you want me to call Dr. Hodge?" Dr. Hodge was our personal doctor who was assigned right after mom got married.

"Clare-bear I'm absolutely fine. What's wrong"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that your room is all cleaned and tidy. Care to explain."

"Oh that. Thank god. You had me worried for a second that you had officially gone mad." Jon said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut it. Now would you mind telling what brought about this miraculous change"

Jon's expression suddenly changed. "I… I couldn't sleep." He said in an impassive voice. I understood all too well. I went over and hugged him from behind and I don't how but I was suddenly crying into his shirt. Jon immediately turned around and cupped my face. "Clare-bear what's wrong?" He asked, his expression softening.

"You know what's wrong. I'm scared Jon. What's gonna happen" I asked, my voice breaking.

Jon looked at me for a second and then took me into his arms. His voice was muffled by my hair but I still heard his answer. "I wish I knew, Clary, I wish I knew."

"Can I sleep here today. I can't sle– "

"You know you don't have to ask" Jon cut me off. "Come on!"

We went over to the bed and lay down. You could still hear my parent's voices drifting from the oter side of the floor. After a while though I somehow drifted off to sleep, scared about what was going to happen.

**A/N hope you like it. Reviews please! I really want to know what you think and if I should continue. And suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**1) I edited the summary btw.**

**2) I know none of you really read A/Ns and all. Lol I don't either. But I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the late update. Due to circumstances, I have been having school for the past three weeks with only a one day weekend and school's been really hectic with two tests every single day. I know these excuses don't justify anything but u guys deserve a reason. I'm really sorry again (: **

**3) I cant promise to update regularly because this situation with my school will be going on for a long time and they even shortened our summer vacation. But I do promise that I will try my best and will not by no means give up on the story. Don't give up on me here either please. **

**4) A big hug to those who reviewed, favourited and followed. Trust me, it made my day, especially those reviews. I love you guys 3**

**Now back to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Claryyyyyyy! Wake upppp!" Jon shouts into my ear. I take the pillow and smack him with it and then covered myself from head to toe with the blanket. Surprisingly, Jon doesn't say anything else and I hear him walk away. If I had been fully conscious I would've found that suspicious. But I was so tired, that I didn't think I had quite the energy to be suspicious even and went back to sleep. And then out of nowhere my blanket is being wrenched off me and I'm left shivering in my bed with ice-cold water dripping down my head.

"JONATHON MORGENSTORN, YOU FUCKTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS" I shout as he ran out of the door. Oh, he was so in for it. I love my brother, but nobody gets away messing with me.

I quickly got showered and changed into a red blouse and black tights and put on a slight touch of mascara and eyeliner that brought out my green eyes. Once I deemed myself ready, I ran downstairs, concocting a plan to get back at my darling brother.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my mom making pancakes. This was not strange sight – my mom, very much unlike me, liked to wake up at the crack of dawn and she would always have the most delicious breakfast ready for us in the morning. What was not routine though was how she was shaking. It did not take much for me to realize that she was crying. All thoughts of my revenge vanished as I turned to comfort my mother.

"Hey mom, please don't cry. Mom... come on let me do the pancakes." I said, taking the pan away from her. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. It pained me to see how this whole thing was affecting her. I knew she didn't want this fight just as much as dad didn't either but I never realized how much this was having an impact on her. Guilt flooded me as I realized how selfish I was being, putting all the blame on them and not even thinking what they might be going through.

"Mom, why don't you go upstairs and rest, kay" I said, soothingly. "I'll take care of things around here". She grudgingly complied and left.

As I finished making my pancakes and devoured them, wanting to leave Jon to make his own breakfast, a brilliant idea struck me. Being the amazing sister I am, I finished Jon's pancakes just as he entered the kitchen.

Jon was surprised to see me cooking, since we were used to mom always making breakfast. Seeing his confused expression, I explained what happened and handed the pancakes over. Jon, being as guileless as he always is, took the pancakes without even suspecting me.

"AHHH. WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANGELS IS THIS SHIT!" Jon screamed like a fucking banshee and spit out the pancake.

I turned on my innocent, naïve face and asked, "Jon, are you trying to wake the whole house up? What's the matter with you, bro?"

"WHAT'S MATTER WITH ME? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH _ME_? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH _YOU_. You'll pay for this, you… you fucking devil spawn!"

I couldn't keep up my innocent charade any longer and ended rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. And that's how my dad found us when he entered the kitchen, murmuring something like "Teenagers these days…".

When Jon started ranting to Dad about me, dad just told him to stop whining like a 5 year old and to grow up which caused me to snicker and earned me a glare from my sweet brother.

Through all this, I didn't notice till I was going to leave the kitchen Dad's worn-out eyes with bags as if he hadn't slept for months, his tired face and most striking was the lack of his lively aura. This brought back all my emotions from before and I remained gloomy through the entire ride.

Jon must have noticed the change in my mood and decided not to bring up my earlier actions, not wanting to upset me anymore.

As we got out of the car and were about to go to our separate classes, Jon grabbed me and turned me around.

"Clare, I know you're upset about what's going at home and all. So if you need anything – anything at all – I hope you know you I'm always here for you, kay".

At this, I broke out a smile. Jon always knew how to cheer me up.

"Thank you Jon. Your amazing, k. The best bro I could ever ask for. I love you"

"Now, now don't go all senti on me please. Run off you peasant"

"Haha very funny" I glared at him and walked away to the opposite side, but not before flashing him the finger.

I quickly ran to my first class, English Lit, not wanting to be late. Mr. Anderson was not the easiest of all the teachers. As I entered the class room, I realized that my _favourite_ blonde (note the sarcasm) had decided to grace me with his oh so lovely presence.

I went over and smacked him on the head.

"Jesus Goldilocks, I always knew you were dumb and all. Have you also been losing your memories lately. That is my seat. Now get off?"

Did I forget to introduce Jace? I think I have. Jace was my brother's best friend. You could hardly see one without the other and so he was mostly always over at our house. He came over so much that you might as well say it was his house now. Now back to Jace himself. I'm not going deny it. He is frigging hot ok – with his golden hair, golden eyes and his panty-dropping smile. And don't forget his abs – damn that boy sure does have a good build. Now before you draw to conclusions, I only know because he is always over at our house and thus many a times I have been graced with the view. But that's where all his good qualities end. He has to be the most arrogant guy ever, even more than Jon and that's saying something. Saying Jace is full of himself is an understatement for his ego literally knows no boundaries. Surprisingly though, this somehow seems to attract girls and if you haven't guessed by now, yes Jace is the school player type of boy. I don't remember his girlfriends lasting more than a week unless "they're a good lay" – those are his own words. But I guess the good thing is he's not those type of guys that uses girls. His _partners_ (if that's what you want to call them") are all well aware of Jace's style and he has never tricked a girl and then dumped her.

Jace looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. Damn, why can everybody do that except me. "My apologies, you highness. You see, it seems I have been hanging out too much with this dumb red-head friend of mine. She's been influencing me too much it seems".

I scowl at him and push him out of my sit, muttering "dickhead" under my breath, not having the energy to bicker with him after the morning's incidents. Jace being Jace just takes the seat next to me. Oh what this boy get from annoying me.

It seems Jace notices this and concern replaces his former smugness. "You alright there, Red?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jace". I reply rather dejectedly, totally not up for conversation now.

Jace only becomes more concerned and I guess his concern is justified. I never call him Jace – always Goldilocks or Blondie or some other insulting name. Moreover, it isn't very Clary of me to not have a sarcastic comeback ready for him.

"Is it your parents again?" From being at our house always, he knows about our current situation. I just nod, not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey, I know we're not the best of friends. Not at all actually. I also know that I'm a huge asshole. But Clary, you can always talk to me you know. I'm there for you".

His sincerity, needless to say, takes me surprise. Jace and I never really get along. Ever. So seeing him not only calling Clary but also being so sweet really touches me.

"Thanks Jace. That means a lot". I smile at him and he smiles back and we turn back to the class as the teacher walks in.

**A/N And Jace is here. I hope this long chapter made up for the late update at least partly :3 and constructive criticism is always helpful. Also I would love some ideas of how you want me to continue the story. So please review. **

**Jace: Yeah review if you wanna see me again quick flashes *panty-dropping smile***

**Clary: Oh Jace. *rolls eyes***

**Jace: What they love it okay. Ask them..**

**Clary: I bet they do . . Now say bye to the readers.**

**Jace: Bye to the readers!**


End file.
